galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of Nekahara
Necromancy(Death, Evil) Spellcraft DC: 78 Components: V, S, M(a small carved Idol of the Undying King in obsidian and specially treated mummy dust worth 10,000 gp) Casting Time: 1 action, then 1 round Range: Personal Area: 40ft emanation Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort Half SR: Yes To Develop: Animate Dead(23 DC), Slay(25 DC), 5d4 negative level +12 DC, 40ft emanation +8 DC, Ignores non epic or mythic deathward, Summons Multiple types of undead +12 DC, Casting Time complicated+18 DC, Backlash 10d6 -10 DC, expensive material component -10 DC The Puppet Master begins to chant as sand, mummy dust, and black mist circle around him. Two great mummy guardians in ancient armor rise up next to him as the mist explodes forth, draining the life force of those nearby, and reforming the souls of ancient Nekaharan warriors with the residual energy. This spell creates guardians for the Puppet Master and absorbs the life force of living creatures nearby to draw forth the shadowy souls of long dead Nekaharan warriors. First, it creates a black mist that does 5d4 energy drain to all living creatures in the area. A succesful Fortitude save reduces the level drain by half. For every 2 negative levels drained by the spell, it summons 1 greater shadow. If a creature dies from the level drain, The residual energies congeal into a dread wraith. At the beginning of the next round, 2 Dread Mummy Ogre lvl 14 Fighters appear next to the Puppet Master. The Idol requires only knowledge of the Undying King and an exquisite obsidian stone to create. The mummy dust must be from a Nekaharan mummy. 'Champion of the Undying King CR 18' LE Large Undead(Augmented) Ogre Dread Mummy Fighter 14 Init +5 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low-Light Vision, Perception +29 Aura: Frightful Presence (60ft DC 24) 'Defense' AC 41(-1 Size, +17 Natural Armor, +5 Dex, +7 Armor, +3 Shield) Flat Footed 29, Touch 14 HP 352(4d8+14d10+180) Fast Healing 10, Damage Reduction 5/- Fort +17 Ref +12 Will +16 Defensive Abilities: Bravery +4, Canopic Urn, Fire Vulnerability, Fortification 25%, Resist Cold 10, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 40ft, Climb 40ft Melee: 2 Slams +34(1d8+18+Mummy Rot/Crit x2+Stunning Blow), Kopesh +39/+34/+29/+24(2d8+24/Crit 17-20x2+Stunning Blow), Shield Bash +35(2d8+19/Crit x2+Stunning Blow) Ranged: Great Crossbow +23(1d12+2/Crit 19-20x2) Special Attacks: Breath of Death DC 24, Command Undead DC 24, Create Spawn, Gaze of Despair DC 24, Mummy Rot, Retributive Destruction DC 24, Serpent quarrels, Spell-like Abilities, Stunning Blow DC 35, Weapon Training(Heavy Blades +3, Close +2, Crossbows +1) Spell-like Abilities: CL 18, Concentrate +23, Spell Pen +18, Spell Failure 15% At Will- See Invisibility, Detect Good 3/day- Greater Dispel Magic, Inflict Critical Wounds DC 19 1/day- Control Weather, Creeping Doom DC 22, Destruction DC 25 'Statistics' Str 43 Dex 20 Con - Int 12 Wis 18 Cha 20 Base Attk +17 CMB +34(+42 Trip, +38 Bull Rush) CMD 49(57 vs Trip, 53 vs Bull Rush) Feats: Ability Focus(Destruction), Combat Expertise, Deadly Aim, Double Slice, Greater Trip, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical(Kopesh), Improved Shield Bash, Improved Trip, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Power Attack, Shield Master, Shield Slam, Toughness, Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus(Kopesh), Weapon Specialization(Kopesh) Skills: '''Climb +28, Intimidate +42, Knowledge(Arcane) +9, Knowledge(Engineering) +11, Knowledge(Religion) +9, Perception +29, Sense Motive +22, Swim +20 '''Racial Modifiers: +8 Climb, +4 Perception SQ: Armor Training -3/+3 can move at normal speed Gear: +1 large golden breastplate, +1 spiked bashing large steel shield, +3 Impact Kopesh, Gloves of Skilled Manuever +2 Trip and Bull Rush, +1 Great Crossbow ''Breath of Death-'' 1/1d4 rounds 40ft cone, creatures in the cone that fail the Fort save take 2d4 negative levels ''Canopic Urn-'' Champions can't be controlled by any normal means, such as the Command Undead feat, but they must follow the instructions of anyone in possesion of their Canopic Urn. ''Command Undead-'' The Champion can automatically take control of undead within 30ft of them, as long as both the Champion's HD and Charisma is higher than the undead's. Sentient undead can make a will save DC 24 to resist the Champion's commands. ''Create Spawn-'' Any creature that dies from the Champion's Mummy Rot rises in 1d4 hours as a Dune Mummy. ''Gaze of Despair-'' Any creature within 60ft of the Champion that meets its gaze must make a will save DC 24 or be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. ''Retributive Destruction-'' When the Champion's HP reach 0, it explodes, doing 9d6 negative energy damage to all creatures within 30ft. A successful Reflex save DC 24 halves the damage. Undead are healed by this effect. ''Serpent Quarrels-'' Creatures struck by the Champion's quarrels must make a Fortitude save DC 24 or be staggered for 1d6 rounds. On a critical hit it is instead stunned for the duration. ''Stunning Blow-'' Whenever the Champion scores a critical hit in melee, the target must make a Fort save DC 35 or be stunned for 1 round.